Worth It?
by TheGlassesBrigade
Summary: Is it worth it to fall in love with a man who hardly knows you're there? Kaiba/Yugi


It had been a while since Yugi had returned to his old room. Everything was still in place; his grandpa had done well keeping his room clean. A break was much needed, as too much stress was weighing him down at the moment. He'd been experiencing difficulties in his love life, much to his chagrin. And it made sense to return home – in all reality, why would he stay at his lover's house, if his lover was rarely even home?

Kaiba had been so busy with work lately. Yugi barely saw him, and he had been so exhausted that they didn't even have time to do anything. Perhaps a few words, a kiss goodnight… and that was it. And maybe it was childish to get so upset, but Yugi had a firm belief it was justified. After all, he had every right to want to see Kaiba every day – for more than an hour.

One day, Yugi was so lonely and desperate that he even cut his own hair! It was 9 at night, and he still hadn't seen his hardworking lover. He grabbed a pair of scissors, sobbing, and was about to proceed with his haircut when Yami appeared and exclaimed, "Yugi! What on earth are you doing?"

In tears, Yugi said, "Maybe Kaiba will love me if I cut my hair!"

"But that's just crazy! Please, whatever you do, DON'T cut your hair! Please! I'm begging you!"

"I must! I must cut my hair for my lover!"

"NOOOOOO!"

As Yami was desperately pleading, Yugi started to cut his gorgeous hair one spike at a time. Once he was done, it looked like a shaggy hot mess that looked like a 5 year old cut his hair. Yugi and Yami were both crying hysterically in the dark corner of the bathroom with hair all over the place.

After that, everything changed. Yugi became quiet and withdrawn, he ate less, slept less and perhaps most importantly, he smiled less. Like a light being slowly suffocated, Yugi's will of fire began to burn out as well. Grandpa noticed the change of course, but with the shop slowly going under, being out competed by Kaiba's company to make things worse, he was too busy to do more than pray that Yugi would find guidance in the heart of the cards.

With the passing of days, Yugi's sense of self-worth diminished to nothing. Kaiba hadn't come for him and as Kaiba always goes after what he wants and damn the consequences, Kaiba obviously didn't want Yugi. Love, like any living thing, needs nourishment to survive, and Yugi's was being crushed beneath Kaiba's brand-name boots.

Yami could do nothing but watch and grow angry with Kaiba for doing this to a being as pure as Yugi, and Yugi could do nothing but waste away, trapped beneath the weight of his own loneliness and pain.

Sitting alone in his room, rain pounding against his window like an angry stampede of horses, Yugi thought back to the time when he and Kaiba where happy and first discovering their love for each other.

~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi watched as Kaiba and his younger brother, Mokuba, embraced after Yugi had rescued them from Pegasus. As Kaiba thanked him for his help – grudgingly of course – and seeing the small smile on his face, Yugi realized how much he wanted that smile to be aimed at him, and he wanted to be the one in Kaiba's arms. While he realized how terrible it was to be jealous of Kaiba's little brother, he couldn't help the intense feeling coursing throughout his body.

There was no doubt in his mind, however, that his feelings were not, and would never be, reciprocated. How could someone as haughty and condescending as Kaiba ever deign to even look at him, let alone love him?

Yugi would be content to look at the CEO of Kaiba Corporation from a distance.

~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi looked back at that time with a feeling of bittersweet happiness. He had been so innocent then, believing that any relationship between him and Kaiba would last any period of time. His foolishness allowed him to accept an offer to be in a relationship with Kaiba.

~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Duelist Kingdom ended, Yugi started to notice Kaiba nearly everywhere he went. At the Game Shop, or at school, and even when he walked places on the street, he noticed a glamorous black limousine following him.

One day, he dredged up the courage to confront Kaiba about his stalking ways. He walked up to the limo ready to give Kaiba what-for. "Kaiba, why in the world are you following me?" Yugi asked. "Every single place I go, I see that you're around. Don't you have a company to attend to?"

"Yugi, I've made a decision. You are the greatest duelist in the world, and I am one of the most powerful CEOs. No woman or man I've seen warrants my attention. A relationship between the two of us is clearly the most logical thing to do."

Yugi was dumbfounded by the straightforward question, but it was exactly what he wanted to hear. To know that the great Seto Kaiba wanted him, and no one else, to be his own was all Yugi had dreamt of after realizing his feelings for Kaiba. "K-Kaiba, I-I really don't know what to say. It's an honor that you want me. How could I say no?" Yugi leaned into the limo's window, and gave Kaiba a quick peck on the cheek, his face as red as a red bell pepper. He averted his eyes, not wanting to see what Kaiba was feeling.

~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi never would have thought that his relationship would go so sour so quickly. It seemed like the perfect relationship, despite all of Kaiba's flaws. Of course, when having a relationship with someone who would injure someone over a card game, and who was richer than Queen of England, it was hard to predict at all what would happen. This, Yugi thought, is why being positive caused too many problems.

Surprisingly, the work day came to an easy, quick close. Kaiba sighed, standing up and stretching, feeling the sore joints popping in his back. What a long and tiring day it had been… and he could finally see Yugi. He'd been absent for the past few days, and Kaiba was unable to get into any form of contact with him. It was very peculiar, and it was annoying Kaiba to no end. Yes, he was a busy man – but he wasn't going to go and ignore Yugi like that.

Even Seto Kaiba had standards of some sort. If he wasn't at their shared home, that meant one thing. Yugi had gone back to his Grandpa's. There was some sort of reasoning behind those actions, and Kaiba was determined to find them out. After all, Kaiba was never one to let things go unresolved, especially if they worked in his favor. He gave a hasty goodbye to Mokuba, driving off towards Yugi's old home.

The rain had calmed down to a light drizzle, cool air lingering in the night sky. Using the spare key Yugi gave him a while ago, he unlocked the door and went inside. His Grandpa wasn't around, but Kaiba really didn't give a damn. The old man still tended to bug him, much against Yugi's wishes.

The house had an odd feeling to it, like something was off. And oh boy, did that bug Kaiba. Yugi was never one to get horribly depressed over something… and usually if he was upset, he'd talk to someone. That was his nature, and the fact that he was holing himself up in his room was very, very strange.

"Yugi," Kaiba knocked on his bedroom door, sighing. He was going to get impatient sooner or later. "Open the door."

But there was no response. Kaiba groaned in frustration, knocking louder. "This isn't funny. Open up."

Finally, after many attempts, Kaiba had broken down the door and saw Yugi crying once more in a dark corner. Being very concerned for his lover, he asked, "Yugi! What happened? Are you okay?" Yugi, bawling his eyes out, said, "I ran out of L'oreal! Now I'm not worth it!"

Looking into Yugi's eyes, he whispered in a lovely tone, "Yugi. You're always worth it to me." And looking back into Kaiba's sparkly blue eyes just like when they first met, Yugi got up and kissed Kaiba very passionately. To him, that moment felt like the good old days when they were in love and happy. He had never felt so happy in his entire life!

The next morning, Yugi decided to move out of Grandpa's and move back in with his once again loverboy's house. And from that point on, Kaiba always made sure to come home earlier to spend time with Yugi and buy him many L'oreal bottles.


End file.
